1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and particularly to a technique effective in reduction of the number of inspection pads.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, because TFT liquid crystal display devices using thin film transistors as active elements can display high fine images, the TFT liquid crystal display devices are frequently used as display devices for televisions or personal computer displays.
The liquid crystal display device has a so-called liquid crystal display panel having a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between a first substrate and a second substrate (a pair of substrates) at least one of which is made of transparent glass. A voltage is selectively applied to various electrodes for pixel formation which are formed on the substrate(s) of the liquid crystal display device to turn on/off a given pixel, which is excellent in contrast performance and high speed display performance.